iHave the Chicken Pox with Sam
by mrld97
Summary: Sam and Freddie, with only so many Seddie moments.  Will they lead up to something?   Sam has the chicken pox, and when Freddie stupidly touches her, he gets it, too.  So they both have to stay in Freddie's room for a week, will this be a nightmare?
1. Contagious

**iGet the Chicken Pox with Sam**

**Sequel to iAm There for her**

**Sam and Freddie friendship story, with only so much Seddie moments in it.**

**Read to find out!**

(Sam's POV)

I walked to math class by myself. I didn't know where Carly went, and Freddie is probably meeting up with the AV dorks.

I scratched my wrist, and then the back of my neck. I've been so itchy today, and if I have one more itch I'm going to punch someone.

I scratched at my wrist again, but when no one was in sight I just punched a locker, and continued to scratch again.

"Sam, are you okay?" I heard Fredlumps voice behind me now.

"I've been better, why?"

He grabbed my wrist, "You are itching like crazy, and your skin is. . ." he examined my wrist, "Um, Sam, you should go to the nurse."

I snatched my wrist back, "No, I'm fine okay?"

"Sam, I think you have chicken pox.- oh shoot."

"What?" I asked him.

"Chicken pox are HIGHLY CONTAGIOUS. And I just touched you."

I laughed hysterically.

"It's not good, Sam!"

"You shouldn't have touched me!"

He groaned, and took me to the nurse.

(Freddie's POV)

This is fantastic. Just fantastic.

I walked to the nurse with Sam, waiting for that urge to itch to start. I knew it was going to happen, I knew I was going to have chicken pox, too.

We walked into the nurse.

"Hello, Freddie!" The nurse said. I sighed; I come here so often she knows my name.

"Hi, um, my friend Sam has been itching a lot, and there are red dots forming on her arms, and neck." I said, glancing at them.

The nurse got up, put her gloves on, and walked over.

"Oh, my. Yeah, these are definitely the chicken pox. You have to go home."

"I can't," Sam talked for the first time since we walked in here, "my mom isn't home. She has a few job applications, so she will be busy all week."

I scratched my arm, and looked at Sam. Her mom's been trying hard to be better, like she promised.

"Well, do you have anyone who-" the nurse stopped, and looked at me scratching.

"Uh, oh." She said.

I took my hand away from my arm, trying to resist scratching, but it was hard.

The nurse came over to me, and grabbed my arm, she sighed, "Chicken pox are contagious, and Freddie, I think you may have them, too."

I sighed, and I saw Sam grin from the corner of my eye.

"Well, Sam, you could go home with Freddie, since he has it, too. Oh, and try not to itch at all, they will just get worse."

I heard her small sigh, "Alright, whatever, let's go Fredward."

She walked out, scratching her arm like crazy, doing the complete opposite of what the nurse said.


	2. Night One

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly… but it would be so cool if I did.**

(Sam's POV)

_Scratch, scratch, scratch._

"Sam, stop scratching." Freddie said, not even looking at me.

He was reading his magazine. I'm not sure what kind of magazine it was, nor did I care, but it was probably some technology one that I had zero percent interest in.

"I'm not scratching." I lied.

_Scratch._

"I can hear you."

_Scratch,scratch, scra-_, "Fine, keep scratching, but you will regret it when my chicken pox are gone, and you still have red dots all over you." He said.

I stopped scratching, "Blah!"

"Blah!" He said back, looking up from his magazine.

I looked around his room.

His walls had five _Galaxy Wars_ posters on them, so did his bedspread, and pillow. He had a bunch of technology junk, and a bunch of old movies.

I walked over to the movies, and Freddie looked up.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at your movies."

"Nothing you'd like." He said, and looked to his magazine.

Hmm… let's see…

_Galaxy Wars_

_ Galaxy Wars II_

_ Galaxy Wars III: Return to the Galaxy_

_ Technology for Beginners_

_ Technology for Experts_

_ Fun with Math_

I started laughing.

He looked up, and got up, "My mom got them for me." He defended himself, and scratched behind his neck.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." I said through laughs.

"Really! Look," He walked over to his closet, then took a stool, and stepped up and reached for a secret door on the top.

Then I only saw his feet.

Seconds later he came back down with a dusty bin, not to mention the dirt and dust that was on his head.

He took something out from the bin. It was a movie.

I squinted my eyes, and then gasped and took the movie.

"_BOOGIE BEAR 3: RETURN OF BOOGY BEAR? You have this!" I said, excitedly._

"Yeah. My mom doesn't know I have all these," He shuffled through the bin, "It's PG-13 stuff. Unacceptable." He smiled.

"Well let's put this movie in! I have to watch it!" I said, looking around for a TV.

"You don't have a TV in your room." I simply stated, and then scratched my cheek.

"My mom thinks if I had a TV, I would never come out of my room." He shrugged.

"Well, where are we supposed to watch it?"

He pointed to his laptop on the dresser, "You can put it in my laptop and watch it."

"Sweet!" I said, and grabbed the laptop and movie, and hopped onto his bed.

He frowned, and scratched his shoulder, "I was sitting there."

"Aw, that's too bad." I said, and shoved the movie into the side.

And it began.

Freddie sighed, and sat next to me.

(Freddie's POV)

The movie was over, and I looked over to Sam and to my surprise, she was asleep.

She wasn't on my shoulder, unfortunately. What did I just say? Forget I said that.

…Who am I talking to?

Anyway, her head was leaning on the back wall. That must be uncomfortable, for her neck.

I put a pillow down, and then moved her so she was lying down.

I didn't wake her, if I did, she would probably… I don't know _what _she would do exactly, but it would be painful.

I looked down to my arms, they were covered in red dots.

Ugh, I look disgusting.

I went into my drawer, and pulled out sweat pants, and a sweat shirt.

I hate feeling the urge to scratch really badly.

I went into the bathroom, and changed.

When I came back, I saw Sam starting to wake up.

I looked at the time. 12:53 PM.

She rubbed her eyes, and mumbled, "Where… am I….."

I chuckled, "My room."

She blinked a few times. "Oh, right…." She looked down and saw her hand covered with red dots, "ew… it's gotten worse."

"Yeah, same here. Want to borrow a sweater?" I offered.

"Sure, anything that doesn't have anything to do with _Galaxy Wars_ would be great." She smiled.

I looked through my drawer, grabbing a plain black sweater underneath my _Galaxy Wars _sweater…

"Thanks." She said, as I tossed it to her.

"Oh, man!" She said, and ran to the small mirror in the corner of my room.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking to her.

"I didn't take out my contacts- I mean, oops, uh, oh great." She said, obviously not meaning to tell me that.

"Okay, fine." She said, "I have contacts."

Wow. Sam Puckett has contacts? I wouldn't have ever thought she has. I never saw her wearing glasses before. I wonder what she would look like with them.

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I never told anyone. Not Carly either. I mean, I trust her, but whatever, she doesn't need to know, it's not important or anything."

"Oh. Well why did you tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't _mean _to Frednub. Remember? But I can trust you, right?" She said, looking up to me, hopefully, and I think she even smiled. Sam never smiles. Sam grins. She never smiled.

I blinked a few times, "Of course."

"Awesome." She said, and walked into the bathroom to take out her contacts.

Then my mom came home. She always comes home this late. And I already told her about Sam staying here.

She's not thrilled at all. But, she agreed. And she said Sam could stay in my room (far from me, of course) because she doesn't want chicken pox germs spreading through the house. I rolled my eyes, remembering when she said it.

My mom has work all this week from 12 PM to 12 AM. It's usually not that long; it's just for the week.

I went into the hall to say goodnight, or morning…

"Hi, mom-"

"FREDDIE! What are you doing up so late? How's your chicken pox, let me apply medicine on it!" She pulled out a big tube of itch ointment from her bag, " Is your little friend here? I have to go over some rules with her."

"No, mom. She knows the rules still from last time she was here." I stopped her.

I don't even think my mom ever told her the rules, and to my surprise my mom just say, "Oh, okay. Well, just remind her this: No touching Freddie. This included no poking, punching, kicking, smacking, or kissing."

I rolled my eyes on the last one.

"Yeah, I will definitely tell her that. Good night mom."

"Good night Freddie. Don't itch, okay? If it gets worse call me, and I-"

The rest was just _blah, blah, blah…_

I just kept nodding, "Good night."

"Good night Freddie!"

When I walked into my room Sam was passed out sleeping on my bed.

My bed.

Great.

I threw some blankets on the floor and grabbed my pillow next to Sam, and went to sleep.


	3. Day One

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned iCarly… unfortunately I don't.**

(Sam's POV)

I woke up this morning because I had an itch. Then another, and another… so by then I just gave up trying to go back to sleep.

I sat up, and opened my eyes. Which I could barely see through, because I needed my contacts…

Which I now don't have. They are home. Oh man, well I guess I can get Carly to run to my house and get them, and some of my clothes, and my tooth brush, and my hair brush. Yeah, that would work. But for now, I'm gross and blind. I didn't want Freddie to see me like this, I look like a hobo. Er… I mean, why would I care what Freddie thought of me? Oh who am I kidding, I have to fix my hair. I sound like such a girl right now.

I got up off the bed, and started to walk across the room. A few feet away from the bed I tripped over something, sending my flying across the room. Well, not exactly flying…

"OW." I said, crashing into a wooden_ something_. I'm just going to think it's a bookshelf. It didn't hurt too badly.

I heard the sound of a zipper being unzipped, and then feet rushing over to me.

"Sam! Are you okay?" I heard Freddily yell.

"Mmm…hmm." I mumbled, and blinked a few times. I still can't see very well, but I can kind of make out Freddie, and the rug, and the dressers... and a bunch of colorful blobs.

He helped me up, and I grabbed onto his arm.

He actually had muscles, believe it or not. Ah, I remember when he was even more of a wimp. A wimp with no muscles. But now he's pretty buff. He keeps changing, I miss the old wimpy, dorky Freddie. I like this Freddie better though, he's not as wimpy… well he's still dorky. But he's my dork. Woah, I mean he's… still dorky. Still dorky. Just leave it at that . . . who am I talking to? Anyway…

"Thanks." I said, and got up, putting my hands in front of me a little just to make sure I don't hit anything.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I can't see anything. I don't have any contacts now. I need to call Carly to run over to my house and get my contacts and stuff. I never packed for this really." I told him.

"Oh." He said, putting a hand on my back guiding me the right way. It helped a little, "Well, maybe you can use an old pair of glasses from my house. They used to be my moms, but she doesn't really use them now."

"Ew. You want me to use grandma glasses?" I said, chuckling.

He laughed, too, "Until you get your contacts."

"Whatever, it's better than being blind. Just don't laugh at me or I will punch you right in the face."

"I won't, I won't." He promised, and then left to get the glasses.

He came back, and then handing me glasses that felt like grandma glasses. Big, and thick.

I put them on, they were still kind of off, and a little fuzzy, but it was better, and then laughed because I felt like a dork.

"These are ridiculous!" I said, smiling, and punching him.

"Hey! I didn't laugh! Why did you punch me?"

"I said I would punch you in the face if you laughed, which you didn't. But I can punch you in the arm if it pleases me."

"If it pleases you?" He rolled his eyes, I think, "Fine, Princess Puckett."

I smiled, pleased, and texted Carly,

_To Carly from Sam:_

_Hey,can U go 2 my house and get me clothes, pajamas, my brush, and tooth brush, and contacts?- SAM"_

She texted back a minute later.

_New Message from Carly:_

_Contacts?_

Oops. I forgot she doesn't know.

_To Carly from Sam:_

_Yeah, my contacts are in my bathroom. The one upstairs, two doors from my room? Sorry, I never told you, didn't think it was important. Can U get them?_

_New Message from Carly:_

_Y didn't U tell me? Ugh, yeah, I'll get your stuff._

_To Carly from Sam:_

_:D_

_New Message from Carly:_

_Yeah, yeah._

_New Message from Freddie:_

_Stop texting and talk to me D:_

_To Freddie From Sam:_

_Sure thing Freddork _

_From Freddie:_

_Thanks _

_From Sam:_

_K, now can we stop texting? I'm sitting right across from you._

_From Freddie:_

_K _

_From Sam:_

_Enough with the smileys dude!_

_From Freddie:_

_Talk to me :(_

I looked up from my phone, "Hey Freddork."

"Hey, Puckett."

Then we started laughing.

**Author's Note: Okay, sorry short chapter. It's just because I found a few minutes of free time, and decided to write. I may or may not (I probably will…) write another chapter this week, but school days are pretty busy for me, so it's hard to write on those days, and on the weekends usually at night I start to write chapters. ANYWAY, I just wanna take a little survey. Please answer and review, thanks!**

**What is your favorite FUNNY line or part from this chapter?**

**What is your favorite SEDDIE line or part from this chapter?**

**Do you think Sam likes Freddie more, or Freddie likes Sam more?**

**Do you have a favorite chapter so far, if so which chapter?**

**And last but not least, you all want Seddie relationship, right? **

**That's it! Answer those questions and I might even try to update sooner! Oh, and I appreciate the reviews that I'm getting, they make me happy. **** So keep reading and reviewing, I love reading all reviews! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	4. Night Two: If you could

**A/N- Thank you all for all the sweet reviews! I love reading them they inspire me to make more chapters. Also, the more reviews I get the sooner I update, so guys, it's not that hard you just click the 'review' button and write a comment! I don't care if you just say "Great chapter!" they still make me happy. I except anonymous reviews, too, so please review it takes 20 seconds of your life! But seriously thanks so much for all the reviews! I aim for 10 reviews per chapter! And thanks for reading! **

** Oh, and, I asked you guys what your favorite lines were and moments and such so I would just like to put out that most of you liked when Sam and Freddie were texting between eachother. Do the same for this chapter? Thanks :D.**

** Also, I'm going to try something new, when you are reading this, you should put the song, " We'll be a Dream" (We the Kings) on to set the mood of the chapter, towards the end of the chapter, though. I think I'm going to be doing this for this story. **

**Disclaimer: No… I don't own iCarly…**

(Freddie POV)

"Go fish…" Sam yawned, and scratched under her eye which was red, like the rest of her. Same with me, chicken pox stink.

"Got any fours?" She said.

"Go fish." I said yawning.

I was so itchy, I hate it so much I feel like… like, jumping off the monkey bars at the park. Oh yeah. That's how bad it is. **(A/N- Dorky Freddie : ) )**

Sam threw all her cards across the floor, "THIS. GAME. IS. SO. ANNOYING. Let's play something else!"

I scratched my leg, and replied, "Like what?"

Her face this up, and she smirked… evily, "Truth or dare."

You don't know how much I wanted to say no. But then she would make fun of me, and think I have a big secret, and bug me about it forever. She would call me a chicken, too, to make things better.

"Uh… okay." I said. I hate this game, I hate getting asked questions I don't wanna answer. I scratched my elbow.

She smirked, "Alright. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said.

"Dang, I wanted you to pick truth, but okay let me think…"

She thought for a few seconds, and grinned, "I dare you, to call Carly and tell her that we are dating. I want to see her reaction! Oh my gosh, she'd probably be so shocked I don't even know what she would do! Oh, you HAVE to do that!"

My eyes got huge, and nervous, and I could feel the blush on my cheeks, "Uh, different one, please?" I said, a little awkwardly.

"No way Fredward, that's not how this game works."

Oh why didn't I just say no to this game?

I sighed, and scratched my cheek, that had several red dots on it. Disgusting, and I hate looking like this in front of Sam. I mean, I feel comfortable with her, but I would rather not look sick and red and blotchy, but it makes me feel better that she looks the same. I hated admitting that to myself, but I can't help my thoughts.

"Uh, okay. But you have to do mine next." I told her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I will, now dial!" She said anxiously.

I picked up my phone and dialed Carly's cell phone number.

It rang twice, and then she picked up.

"_Hey, Freddie, how's it going with Sam? I half expected you to be dead by now. But I know you guys have been getting a long better now, so I should start to expect better, I guess. Anyway, what's up?" _She asked. She didn't even let me say a simple, "Hi," yet.

The phone was on speaker, so Sam held back a small laugh.

"_Um, okay," I chuckled nervously, and gave Sam a look that showed that I really didn't want to do this. But she didn't seem to care about my feelings_, "_Carly, I don't know how to tell you this but-"_

"_How sick is Sam? It's Sam isn't it. I bet she's in the hospital, right? She scratched so much that now she's in the hospital? Right? Oh man, she's probably dying in there right now, she really hates hospitals. It's like her worst fear… part of the reason why she beats up a lot of people, she's prepared to defend herself always. But, don't tell her I said that. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but I keep telling her that it's not a big deal, but whatever. Anyway, when are we allowed to see her in the hospital?"_

I looked over to Sam, who's face was so red, it almost matched the chicken pox. She didn't meet my eyes though.

I never knew Sam had _fears_. But I didn't know a lot about Sam. I'm starting to think she has a lot to hide in her mind. A lot that no one really knows about her.

I smiled to her. Not in a cruel way, but I guess a reassuring way. Just letting her know it's cool. I guess.

I actually did think it was… a different side of Sam. She's not as vicious as we all think, she's just always ready to defend herself.

She didn't see my smile, though, since she didn't look at me.

Anyway, back to the phone call. Jeez, Carly talks a lot. This is why I text her more than call her, not that it's much of a difference, except she can't cut me off in texting.

"_Carly,"_ I said, _"Sam's not in the hospital. But I just wanted to let you know that we are… together now._" I tried to say without laughing.

"_WHAT?"_ She yelled into the speaker.

"_Uh… yeah. Gotta go, bye."_ I hung up, and started cracking up.

Sam wasn't blushing anymore, and she was laughing, too.

Then a second later, Sam's phone rings. No surprise that it was Carly.

"_Yeah?"_ Sam asked.

"_You're dating, FREDDIE? What's happening to the world?"_

"_Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm dating him now."_ She said, picking the nail polish off her nails.

I know that Carly did her nails for her a few weeks ago for the school dance. I heard Sam's arguing from Carly's room.

I was actually starting to like this dare. It was… amusing. So this is how Carly would react if we were dating.

"_But… WHY?"_ she asked, "_You hate him!"_

"_Yeah, well it's a long, weird story. Maybe I will tell you it sometime… but it's 12 AM kid, go to sleep. Oh and by the way," _Sam said.

"_Yeah?" _Carly asked.

"_I'm joking. I would never date the nub. Well, night Carls!" _She said, and hung up, without waiting for Carly's answer.

Sam and I both laughed, even though it actually kind of wounded me when she said she would never date me. But, I don't care. Why would I care, I wouldn't date her, would I? No, of course not.

"Okay," I said, when I finally got a break from laughing, "I'll admit that was good."

"Mama does pick good dares." She smirked.

I smiled, "My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said.

"When Carly asked if you liked the kiss, what would you have said?" I asked, without even thinking it through in my mind, and boy I wish I did. I regret saying that, she's gunna cause me pain in three, two, one…

"Yeah." She mumbled.

I blinked, "Uh… yeah, you liked it?"

"Yeah." She repeated, "Don't let it get to your head Fredlumps." She blushed again, but looked at me seriously.

I actually liked it when she blushed. It's part of that other side of Sam. The one that's not cause physical and mental pain.

But I don't think I heard her right. She just said "yes" she liked the kiss? No she didn't. She didn't say that. There was no way. She didn't say that. But did she? Maybe I heard right? I mean, she said "yeah" to my question. So she did like it. She liked the kiss. Woah.

"Really?" I asked.

"Um, I don't like you Freddie." She said, a little angrily, "but it was my first kiss. It was exciting, so yeah, I'm not gunna lie."

"Oh." I said, looking at my carpet.

"Well, you have to answer it if I did!" She said loudly.

"Answer what?" I asked, avoiding the question for as long as I can.

"Don't give me that Fredward, did you like the kiss?" She asked, looking me right in the eye, it kind of scared me.

I looked down to my carpet again, at this moment it seemed to be very interesting.

"Um…" I mumbled. Just say it Freddie. Say it.

"SPIT IT OUT FREDDIE!" She yelled.

I panicked, and didn't want her to hurt me, "Yes! Okay, yeah, I guess I liked it. Because it was my first kiss, too. Exciting… you know?" I said, nervously and quickly.

"Yeah, I'm glad I got it over with. But that was it. And now it's my turn to ask a question."

"Okay," I gulped, this game was getting… kind of scary.

"If you could," She began, "would you kiss me again?"

She didn't just say that. I sighed, but she just did.

"Umm… would you?"

"You answer first!" She demanded.

"You say it!" I shouted.

"No, you!"

"NO, you!"

"SAY IT FREDDORK!" She yelled.

"No!" I said, and right after that I felt lips crushing mine. Sam's lips. Sam's lips were crushing mine. Sam's lips were _kissing _mine. Sam was kissing me.

I like it. I'm just going to admit it now. Not to her, but to myself.

I, Fredward Benson, like Sam Puckett. But she still drives me crazy.

But I don't know if I want her as my girlfriend. I don't think that would be good. At all. So I don't know what happens after this kiss. I want to pretend it didn't happen… again.

She pulled away, looking as if she was shocked, too, with herself.

"Um, okay. Well, I'm going to sleep." She stated, and grabbed the sleeping bag, "I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

I was still shocked from the kiss, "Uh, okay."

This was going to be an awkward rest of the week with chicken pox.

**A/N: Okay, tell me what you thought! Shocked? Me too, actually. I didn't plan on writing that, but I'm glad I did.**

**What was your favorite funny line/ part?**

**Favorite Seddie line/ part?**

**Do you think it is going to be really awkward for the next week they have to spend together?**

**Should I put the next chapter in Sam's point of view? See what she thought of this kiss? Or keep her thoughts a mystery?**

**Review! Thanks!**


	5. Past Awkward

**Thanks for the reviews guys! The more reviews the faster the updates!**

**Wow, I got 8 reviews in one night because of the kiss in the last chapter! Okay, I'll stop now and get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly…. Just like to put that out there.**

(Sam POV)

I woke up early that morning. I looked at Freddie's rather babyish digital clock that said it was 8:13.

What happened last night again? Oh, I guess I have to remind myself again. I kissed Fredlumps.

I shuddered in the sleeping bag.

I don't know what made me do that, ugh, I seriously don't. Want me to say something girly like, "Oh, it felt like the right thing to do at the time,"? Well I'm not gunna. Maybe I did it to get him to shut up. He was annoying me, so yeah, I did it to shut the boy up.

Okay, phew, I was starting to think I did it because I liked him, or something.

I need to make up my mind, I mean, don't I know my own feelings?

I'm half expecting that little voice in my head to talk to me and tell me how I like Freddie.

BLAH. No. I hate Freddie. He's a nub. A geek. A dork. A nerd. A freak.

I sighed, and twisted in my sleeping bag.

Then I heard a voice, "Sam, I know your awake." Then a heard a small chuckle, sounding kinda… awkward, nervous, you know? Kind of how I feel right now.

I turned the other way to see Freddie sitting on the ground with his laptop, eating a bagel.

"Hi." He said.

"…Hi." I said.

A minute of awkwardness past, so I decided to break it, "You have bagels?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't get you one, I'll get it-"

"No, no. I'll… get it." I said, getting up.

He didn't say anything for a second, "You… aren't _making_ me get you one?"

"No, why?" I said, dull- like.

"Well… you are always making me get you food."

"Oh. Well not today." I said and got me a bagel.

When I came back, he wasn't in his room.

I looked into the mirror, and grabbed my blue brush out of my bag. I brushed the messy curls.

Ugh, my face was covered with red dots. There wasn't even a point in brushing my hair, because no one would be looking at my hair, they'd be looking at the red dots that covered my body. Good thing I'm not leaving this apartment.

He came back into the room a minute later.

"So, what do you wanna do in my room today?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Why are you acting all weird?" He asked me.

"I'm not acting weird!" I shouted at him, making him jump.

"Um, okay, do you wanna order pizza?" He asked, changing the subject.

"…It's 8:20 in the morning." I told him.

"So? You like pizza at 8:20 in the morning," He tried joking around.

"Okay fine. Order the pizza."

_Five minutes later…_

We weren't talking. Just sitting.

"Okay Freddie," I finally said, and he looked at me, "Say something." I almost begged.

"Okay, um," He looked a little weird, "What happened last night?"

My face got red; I felt the warm blush on my cheeks. Ugh, that's embarrassing. I hate blushing.

"Um. We played truth or dare? And I made you call Carly and tell her we were dating." I laughed a little… still awkwardly. Dang. I hate awkwardness I just want to punch it in the face.

"Yeah…" He said, "but, after that?" He said, shifting uncomfortably.

I didn't like where he was getting, but I didn't let the embarrassment show on my face. I don't think.

"W-we… uh, you asked me if I liked the kiss. I think. You know I really don't remember, it was really late." I said, shuddering just a little, but he probably noticed it.

"Um, yeah. Well you said 'yeah'. You liked it." He stated, not meeting me eyes.

"Umm. I don't remember-"

"Yes you do." He mumbled. Oh, how I wanted to smack that boy right now.

"ALRIGHT." I admitted, "Anyway, I told you not to let it go to your head."

"But you kissed me!" He shouted, and then realized his mistake.

I smacked him. Hard in the arm.

"OW!" He yelled, holding his arm.

"I … DIDN'T MEAN…..IT." I said, making it come out awkwardly.

"You didn't mean what? To hit me? How can you hit me like that on accident, Sam?" He said, angrily.

"No! I didn't mean it… when I kissed you." I told him.

"Then why did you do it?"

"To get you to shut up." I told him.

"Yeah, right."

"I… don't know. I don't like you." I said, very uncomfortable right now. I'd rather be anywhere but here.

"I don't like you, either! But why did you kiss me?" He asked again.

"I _told_ you! I. DON'T. KNOW."

"But, that doesn't explain anything!" He yelled.

"Freddie," I complained, "I seriously don't know okay? Can we just leave it here? You're my… friend. Or frenemy. But I don't like you. Just get that through your mind."

"Ew, I don't like you that way, Sam! So yeah, friends… frenemies," He smiled at the word, "um, anyway, it was like the middle of the night, we were too tired to realize anything. Right?"

"YEAH." I said, quickly.

"Okay." He said, laughing.

The door bell rang. It must've been the pizza guy.

"Get the pizza, Freddork." I ordered him, with a smile.

He rolled his eyes.

(Freddie's POV)

That was probably the most awkward conversation with Sam. So I'm glad it's almost back to how it was before last night. Neither of us brought it up again. And I believed Sam when she said she didn't know. I mean, it _was_ midnight.

"This is _good_ pizza." Sam stated, admiring every bite she took.

"Yeah." I chuckled.

"So, what do you wanna talk about? I'm so bored." She asked.

"Um, well, are you really afraid of hospitals?"

"…what?"

"Carly said you were terrified of hospitals. On the phone."

"Oh, umm… no. Why would I be?" She lied. I can tell. Usually I can't, but this one was easy, you can see the small blush on her face.

I've been embarrassing her a lot these few days. It's awesome.

"Okay. Now the truth?" I said, smiling.

She shoved me. Not hard enough to hurt me this time, though.

"Well?" I asked, still waiting.

"Oh, why did Carly have to open her mouth? I made her pinky promise not to tell anyone in the fifth grade!"

"Okay… so why are you afraid?" I smirked.

"Ugh! Okay, it's really stupid, but okay I'll make this very long story into just a long story. When I was six, I was at one of my beauty pageants," she said, with a disgusting look on her face when she said 'beauty pageant', "And you know how I hated that girl LeAnne? Well, she was always playing these mean pranks to embarrass me on stage." She laughed, "This one time I ending up getting into a fight with her on the stage, and yet she still got first place, because no one thought it was her fault, just mine… anyway, so this one time, she put something on the bottom of my shoe that made it very slippery. So I was doing the talent portion of the show, when-"

I interrupted her, "Just curious, but what did you do for the talent part?" I really did want to know.

"I was getting to that, Freddork. I was dancing, which is what I usually do. I remember a few times I sang, too." She smiled.

"What did the judges give you for singing?" I asked. This was getting really interesting, I almost forgot we were talking about her fear of hospitals.

"A nine." She growled, and bit harshly into her pizza, obviously disappointed.

"A nine?" I asked, amazed, "Really? That's amazing! Are you ever going to sing? Like, to me and Carly?"

"No way. But I'll show you the video later. ANYWAY, I was tap dancing, and the stuff on my shoe made me slip at the very end of the stage. And it's worse than it sounds, just so you know. I slipped backwards, but still off the stage, if that makes any sense. I hit my head on the edge of the stage, and I broke my leg, and my arm. Dude, it was pretty horrible." She shuddered.

"That happened to _you_? Sam, that sounds really horrible. What happened? Sorry, continue." I said.

"Okay, so an ambulance took me to the hospital, and the room I was in had a really sick girl, my age in it. I actually started to become friends with her the first day I got to the hospital, she was nice, and she actually is very similar to Carly. But then, the next day, she died. **(A/N: I really don't think they do that in hospitals. Like, isn't there one room where people with sickness's go, and then one for people who broke bones or something? But, whatever, let's just go with it!)** I mean, I wasn't there when she actually died. But it was the middle of the night, and all the sudden there was a loud beeping noise, and a bunch of doctors and nurses, and yelling, and arguing, and gasping, and crying… um, you get the picture, right? So, I was just lying in bed listening to that. It was the worst night ever. So, I just don't like hospitals. People die every day there. It's the saddest place. I hate it there." She said, her voice cracking.

I was speechless. I'm starting to see different sides of Sam everyday. One day she's aggressive, next day… aggressive… well let's say a _month_ later I would see her soft side, then her weak side, and then another side, and another… but a majority of the time you will see her sarcastic, funny, and/or aggressive side.

"That's… really sad." I managed to say.

She nodded, and a lock of her hair is covering her eye. I moved it out of her face, and I saw a tear rolling down her eye for a second before she covered her eye with her hand.

"Sam…" I began.

"Yes! I have an emotional side, too, Freddie! Just like everyone!" She said, rather loudly.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"For what?" she whispered.

"I … don't know."

"Yeah. That seems to be a common answer for a lot of things we say." She laughed, wiping the tear.

I laughed with her, "Yeah." And it was.

We started to watch the videos of her old beauty pageants online on a website her Aunt started that had videos of Sam, Melanie (who's been discovered as real) her other cousin Taylor, and a few of Amelia, who apparently has just been forced to do it by her mom (Sam's mom) **(A/N from my other story iAm There for Her) **We watched the videos of Sam, starting at age five. She was cute, you know as a five year old, she was wearing a short blue dress with black polka dots and black jazz shoes, with a black bow in her hair, red lipstick, and she was covered in sparkles. It just… didn't look like Sam. I mean, it did, but what she's wearing is just not Sam at all.

Sam was doing a jazz dance by herself, and it was actually really good.

It was to the song 'Wild Child' and she started by leaping sort of the the center of the stage and then spun 4 times on her foot, then held her foot straight up in the air and spun four more times. I'm not going to go through every single thing that she did, but there was a lot of splits in the air and jazz moves that I would never be able to do.

The next one was the one where fell off the stage. I'm not sure why her aunt would put that online… nice aunt you got there, Sam. But we still watched it.

She was wearing a pink skirt and black T- shirt with her long curly hair (even longer than it is now) was pinned into a high pony- tail, she started to tap dance to "Greased Lightning" before I saw her terrible slip, and her hit her head on the edge, and she landed on her arm, and her leg landed wrong, followed by her scream and the audiences gasped. It's just as she described it, painful.

I finally saw one of her singing performances. She was wearing a turquoise and white striped dress, without any shoes, and she hair a white flower in her hair which was straightened. The song is what really surprised me, though. It was 'Under the Sea'. Little Mermaid, that's right. After I watched this Sam admitted it was her favorite movie for five years. And her voice, was really good. I mean, it was amazing for an eight or so year old girl. I wonder what it sounds like now. Probably even more amazing.

After many, many of her performances, we got up to the one she went to almost a year ago. I wish I had gone.

She wore a short red dress and black jazz shoes, and she danced with the same teacher I saw in a few other performances, but he looked a little older here.

She was still great in this performance, which is why she won first place.

"Wow, Sam." I said, as it ended.

She was cracking up, "Those are so histerical!"

"They were amazing!"

"Yeah, yeah, your just saying that!" She said, still laughing.

"No, I didn't really know you can dance that good! Or sing!"

"I have many, many, talents." She replied, smirking.

"No chiz."

**Author's Note: I hope you liked that chapter! Sam and Freddie are no longer in there awkwardness, they are back to normal (or whatever their relationship was, don't think it was exactly "normal")**

** What was your favorite part?**

** Do you like Sam's point of view or Freddie's more?**

** Review please!**

**REVIEW!**

**I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	6. Since that day we met in sixth grade

**Hey, thanks for the reviews guys, but why am I getting less, and less reviews every chapter? Is my writing getting worse? If you like my story, please review, then. It means a lot. And I update quicker if you haven't noticed when I get a lot of reviews. So if you want a quicker update, then review! Okay, enjoy the chapter, and REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly . . .**

(Freddie's POV)

I started waking up, because the light was shining through the window, making it impossible to fall back asleep. I moved a little on my… where was I? I opened my eyes, and I was leaning on the bottom of my bed, on the floor. I was wearing my jeans, still, and blue and white striped shirt I was wearing yesterday.

I started to get up, or _try _to get up, but realized that I had a curly haired, blonde teenage girl lying on my chest.

My heart stopped for a second, but then I realized it actually felt kind of, sort of, right.

I looked down again, to make sure she wasn't awake. She was sound asleep.

I put my arm around her shoulder, and smiled a little.

This is so crazy, why am I doing this? Why am I not getting up disgusted by the fact that Sam fell asleep on me? Why is everything changing?

I sighed, but then smiled when I looked down at the blonde who was still attractive- I guess, I just admitted that Sam was pretty…

What was I going to do when Sam wakes up and see's that she is laying on me and I had an arm around her? I guess I was about to find out-

I quickly pretended to be asleep again. I sunk down onto the floor again a little, and shut my eyes.

I felt a small movement, and then Sam sit up. She was still sitting up for another minute, before I felt her lay back down . . . on me. Again.

This put a small smile on my face, but I barely smiled, not knowing whether Sam shut her eyes yet or not.

I felt her curl up on my again, and then she was still for a few more minutes that my eyes were closed.

In that time, I was wondering so many things.

Like, why didn't Sam wake me up and slap me? Why didn't she move somewhere else after she realized? What if she didn't even realize? Okay, of course she realized. But, most importantly, why would she lay back down on me?

That's what confused me the most. I mean, Sam… doesn't like me. I don't think.

Unless, all those little things… those moments, that happened between us, all added up.

Maybe, she does like me- Oh, who am I kidding. What am I _saying_? I've gone insane. Sam has hated me. Forever. Since we've met. 6 years ago. When I was wearing my dark gray and light gray striped shirt, and black jeans. And she was wearing her green and white striped sweater with the red and yellow plaid skirt (yes, a skirt.) and her high tops. When my hair was a little longer that it is now, and her hair was up to her shoulders, making her curls even curlier. Since the day she met me in science class, and told the teacher that _I_ was the one whole mixed the wrong chemicals, not her, and the day she threatened the give me a Texas wedgie if I told on her. Since that day I thought girls weren't going to hurt me (boy was I wrong), and I told the teacher on her. Since the day she gave me that Texas wedgie during seventh period. Since the day we met, Sam Puckett has always been aggressive towards me. I'm not going to say she's hated me. I don't think Sam's ever hated me; she just liked to tease me, and torture me, and humiliate me. But now I look down to that girl, to see her asleep on my chest, again.

(Sam's POV)

Ugh, the sun. Why does it have to interrupt my sleep? I turned a little, and then realized I was not on Freddie's bed, or in the sleeping bag. I opened my eyes and sat up, and then stiffened.

Freddie's arm fell off my shoulder as I sat up. And I got up from laying on his chest. Woah.

How did this happen? Last I remember we were emailing Carly, and checking the iCarly comments, and complaints on how the show was canceled, due to lack of co- star, and producer.

Then, I was _in his arms?_

Well, dude, I'm not complaining exactly, but it's kinda insane.

It didn't feel_ wrong_. It felt natural, comfortable.

Yeah, you heard me right. I felt comfortable in Freddwich's arms.

If it didn't feel right, I would have smacked him across the face.

BUT since it _does _feel right, I think I'll go back to sleep.

I closed my eyes, but I wouldn't fall asleep.

_This is all so weird. My life is changing. A big part of my life, was teasing Freddie._

_ Now what has that come to? Do I… like Freddie? Oh, god, NO. HA! Jeez. No._

My stomach made butterflies. It wasn't a disgusted feeling, it was a good feeling.

_And even if I did, Freddie doesn't like me._

He hasn't liked me.

Since day uno.

The day I blamed messing up the chemicals on him. The first day I met him. I wore my ugly red and yellow plaid skirt my mom said I looked 'oh so adorable' in. I wore my plain black leggings under it, with my white high tops with the paint splattered on it. Then Freddie wore his dark grey and light gray striped sweater. I remember always hating that sweater. I hated stripes. So I automatically hated him from the first second I saw him.

Freddie hasn't liked me, since I threatened to give him a Texas wedgie if he told on me. He didn't believe me. He told. Bad choice. He got that Texas wedgie he asked for.

I don't think Freddie really _hated_ me, though. I don't think Freddie can hate anyone. _I_ can hate people, because that's me. But I didn't hate Freddie. I never hated Freddie. If I hated Freddie, I would have done something to make him move away by now. But here he is, right next to me, with his arm around me (wait, was that there a second ago …?) so, that proves that I do not hate Freddie Benson.

**Author's Note: Alright! Yeah, that chapter wasn't as long as the others, and it wasn't updated as fast as the others. That just let's you know that I want you guys to review! Thanks to the people that did, though. Thanks for reading, and please review! I love reading them all!**


	7. Who knew

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

(Freddie's POV)

I've been awake since Sam fell asleep on me again. I think it's been an hour or so. I keep wondering _why_ she did this. I can't figure it out.

I turned my head just an inch to look at the time. 9:00.

I wanted to get up, but I wanted her to get up first.

Man, I _hate_ these awkward moments with Sam. We are supposed to be like, best friends. There should be no awkwardness in Best Friendship (I don't think that's a word), that's it I'm getting up!

I scrambled to my feet quickly, starting to regret getting up because Sam woke up immediately.

She turned around and gave me an angry look, then realized she was laying on me a second ago, and her cheeks turned pink, again.

We didn't say anything, just stared at each other, blushing.

Sam was wearing her dark green and blue plaid pajama pants that were too big on her, that said _Ridgeway_ on it. And she had a yellow tank top on, with a slightly over sized white one with a rose on it, over it, revealing her bare shoulders. Her hair was in a loose pony tail, and she had had red, orange and white tie dye socks on. Not one thing matched, another reason why she looked pretty. It just made Sam, Sam.

I would pinch myself for calling Sam pretty, but I do it so much, I don't even try to stop myself anymore.

Sam's pretty, Sam's pretty, Sam is pretty. Take that… mind! HA.

"Um," I said, "Hi?"

"Hey."

"... Well. I'm gonna get us breakfast."

She nodded quickly, "I'll get changed." And grabbed her bag, and walked into the bathroom.

I stood there for a second, and went to the kitchen.

What was I going to say to her? Were we even going to say anything about it?

I scratched at my arm. I've been so concentrated on Sam that I forgot about my chicken pox, and why Sam was even in my house.

I heard the shower running in the bathroom for a few minutes, and then it turned off.

I poured a bowl of cereal for Sam and myself, and brought them to my room.

I put hers on the dresser, and started eating mine.

A minute later Sam walked into my room, wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve black shirt, with a green and pink striped tank top over it. She was dragging a hair dryer by the cord, and sat down near an outlet.

I handed her the cereal, and sat down.

Maybe I could talk to her…

"So… I'm just gonna say it."

"Then say it." She said, seeming uninterested, sipping at her cereal.

"Okay. You fell asleep on me last night."

"Okay." She said, still seeming uninterested, but her voice seemed unsteady.

"Okay? All you have to say it 'okay'? This week we've been, like,-"

I was cut off by the sound of a hairdryer.

I frowned, she started to blow dry her soaking wet hair.

"SAM!" I tried calling over the sound.

She didn't answer. She didn't look up.

"SAM!"

She turned it off, and looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"Stop being rude to me when your in an awkward position! You've been nice to me when we were being comfortable and laughing, but then when you find yourself in a weird situation like we've been going through a lot so far this week, you start being rude to me, like turning up the hair dryer, and talking with a rude tone! So, _please turn the hair dryer off!"_

She growled, "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" And she continued blow drying her hair.

"SAM!" I said, and unplugged the hair dryer.

She glared at me, then plugged it back in, and blew the hair dryer into her cereal, which of course made cereal and milk splatter all over me.

I groaned, "What's your problem, Sam?"

She seemed hurt, but then quickly changed to angry, "_You! You_ are my problem!" And then she jumped onto me.

Ow, her elbow hurt my shoulder, and I think I just got a bruise.

"Sam! Get _off!_" I said, and turned her over so I pinned her down.

She winced for a second, then bit my arm.

I pulled my arm away, "Ow!"

She stood up, and walked out of the room, leaving the hair dryer on.

I sighed, and turned it off.

She always runs away from these questions. And I'm tired of asking them. So I'll just wait until she comes to me.

(Sam's POV)

I scratched my arms rapidly. I've been out on this balcony all day. Look, the sun was even starting to go down!

Why whenever I start getting comfortable with him again, I just mess it up, and BOOM, back to awkwardness.

It's never even been him; I was the one who starts it. _I _kissed him, _I fell_ asleep on him. All he did was ask the awkward questions. But, hey, I'd be surprised if he didn't question it. I would question it.

I just don't answer right away, because I don't have an answer. I don't do it on purpose! Really! Maybe it's just fate…

I chuckled to myself at the saying. I'm starting to sound like Carly. It's ridiculous.

And I was totally kidding about that _fate_ thing I said. I didn't mean it. Me and Freddie aren't meant to be. We are only meant to be frenemies. Very close frenemies, basically friends, nothing more.

The wind started to pick up, and my hair was getting blown back and tangled.

I decided to call Carly.

She picked up on the third ring, "_Hey, Sam!"_

"Hey, Carls."

_"How's it going with Freddie?"_

"Oh, just _fantastic_." I said sarcastically.

_"What did he do?"_ She asked curiously.

"He…. Well, it wasn't… him, who did anything." I said, slowly, and unevenly.

_"Huh? Was it Mrs. Benson?"_ She giggled, "_Did she make you put on the whole bottle of chicken pox cream?"_

"What? No… only half a bottle. But it wasn't her either."

_"What?"_

"It was _me._ I'm totally messing up this friendship thing, to the point where it gets awkward everyday." I mumbled.

_"Okay, you're going to have to explain everything, so I'll stop you talk." _She said.

I smiled, "The other day I kissed Freddie."

_"WHAT? Again? Why didn't you tell me? That's insane!"_

"Yeah, well I didn't mean it."

She didn't answer right away, _"… Okay, well I'm confused, so you can just tell the whole story." _

" Okay, so we were playing truth or dare, and we were asking sort of personal questions about us, it's a weird story, and I'm not gonna tell it now, but I said "_If you could, would you kiss me again?"_ and he was like "would you?" and I was like "you say it first!" and he was like "no, you!" and I was like, "NO, you!"-"

_"Okay, Sam, I get it, just skip to the important part please!"_ She said, excitedly.

"Oh, right, so he was like "No, you!" then I kissed him."

_"WOAH. Way to go, Sam!"_

_ "_What do you mean? I didn't mean it!"

"_Yeah. Well continue."_

"Okay, so in the morning he was like "what happened?" and stuff, and … well I was like "I don't know." And he's like, "but you kissed me." And _blah, blah, blah_, so we both agreed it meant nothing, and it was the middle of the night, so we probably weren't thinking… correctly?"

I heard Carly laugh on the other end, _"Well that's stupid. You obviously like him, Sam."_

_ "_No, I don't!" I argued.

"_Really? You think the kiss was just nothing? You did it because you wanted to. That's how it works."_

"Oh, well, not in this story."

"_Whatever. What happened next?"_

"Last night, I fell asleep on him," I said, "but _that_ one definently wasn't my fault."

_"Humor me, Sam."_

"I will. Actually, there isn't much to say. When I woke up, I was lying on his chest, and his arm was around me."

_"OH MY GOSH!"_

"Shut up, Carly. ANYWAY, I'm only gonna tell you this because you are my best friend," I began, "So I woke up, and then sat up to see I fell asleep on him. Then there was like a million crazy thoughts going through my head, but then I decided to lie back down on him."

_"YOU LIKE HIM!"_

"Ew."

"_Then why did you lie back down on him? Because you don't like him? Oh, that makes perfect sense."_

I didn't talk. I didn't know how to answer.

"Alright, end of story, the end. I'll call you later." I said, and hung up after I heard her say goodbye, disappointed.

I scratched my ankle, and I realized the wind has gotten worse. It looked like a storm was going to come, which wasn't a surprise. Seattle has the worst weather.

I was chilly, now.

_Maybe I should talk to him._

_ Maybe I shouldn't, because it would make it more awkward._

_ But, I'll have to tell him sometime._

_ Or else what?_

_ Well , I don't know, but if I don't talk to him-_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a squeaky, sliding door.

I turned around, to see Freddie walk onto the balcony with a blanket in his hand.

He tossed it to me, and took a seat.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

He nodded.

We both just watched the cars down below, hearing the cars honking, and speeding, and screeching to stops.

I was getting anxious. Was he going to ask something? Because if he is just going to sit there like this, it will drive me crazy, and then I would have to talk first. But maybe that's what he's waiting for.

"…Hi."  
"Hey."

"Why are you out here?" I asked, sounding a little rude.

"… Just enjoying the nice night." He said, just as a car honked loudly, and the wind blew harder.

I had to laugh.

He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Are you waiting for me to talk?" I asked.

"Kinda."

"Okay. So… I fell asleep on you last night…"

"Yeah… why?"

"_I don't know!_ I can't help where I fall asleep! One time, I fell asleep picking food out of Carly's refrigerator. The next morning I woke up with a cold!" I said, louder than we were speaking before.

He laughed, "Okay, yeah, I know, I guess it wasn't your fault. But…"

"But…? But, what? I didn't do it on purpose! Sorry? Jeez."

"No, no. I mean, but, should we talk about us?" He said, making it possible to feel the awkwardness.

"Us?" I said.

"Yeah, like, we are friends, right?"

"Sure."

"You don't hate me, right?"

"Nah, you're good."

"You feel comfortable with me, right?"

"Okay, what are these leading up to?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Just answer."

"Um, yeah, I feel comfortable with you."

"Cool. So you don't mind falling asleep on me, right?"

"No… wait, what?"

"Well you said you felt comfortable with me."

"Yeah, but, I also feel comfortable with my therapist, but you don't see me falling asleep on her, do you?"

"…therapist?"

"My mom says I have anger problems… and violence issues…"

"Ah… well, no." He admitted.

"So, I can feel comfortable with you without lik-wait. What was the question again?"

He chuckled, and smiled, "You didn't mind falling asleep on me, right?"

"Yeah, I did." I said, lying.

"No, you didn't."

"You don't know my feelings, nub!"

"No, but you woke up this morning, and then you decided to lay back down on me." He smirked.

"You were up?"

"Yes, yes I was."

"Well, maybe."

"Maybe…?"

"Maybe, I don't mind." He was making these questions a lot less awkward this time. That was good.

"Okay, next question-"

"Wait! Aren't you going to tell me if you didn't mind?"

"Oh, ok. No, I didn't mind. Next question."

"You didn't?"

"That's right. Next question."

"Okay."

"So, you like me, right?" I said, bravely.

I raised an eye brow at him, then shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you're alright."

He smiled, "So, you like me?"

"Do you like me?"

"I already answered!"

"Not the way I wanted."

"Okay, fine, yes, I like you. But I still think you're the biggest nub." I said.

"Okay, then, fine, I like you, too. But I still think you are a demon." He said.

I smiled, "Good."

He laughed, "Well, I like being a nub, too."

I raised my eye brows again, and he said, "The nub always ends up getting the girl."

I put my hand on his arm, and kissed him, just like the first time.

Well, except it was better. My eyes were closed, and I was the one who kissed him.

Boy, who knew chicken pox could bring people together?


End file.
